This Love
by lightplusmachine
Summary: AU Itachi e Hinata son hermanos. Itahina
1. Preludio

**Título: This Love**

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen la historia sí y la imagen también.

Summary: Itachi e Hinata hermanos

.

 **This Love**

.

.

La miraba de reojo. A su hermanita de dieciséis, de esbelta silueta y sonrisa eterna. Los días de fuerte viento cuando no pueden salir de casa. Esos días son sus preferidos. Entonces la mirada es más lenta y dolorosa que nunca.

Itachi tiene diez años más que ella. Diez años no es una distancia y entonces no importan. Nunca importan.

Hinata no estudia. Está enamorada. ¿De quién? No sabe.

Van por la calle, de la mano. Itachi piensa en hablarle de lo que siente por ella. Va a escoger las palabras adecuadas y hablarle. Sólo son eso, palabras. No quiere que ella se desmaye ni tartamudee, ni huya. Se moja los labios, inquieto. Los libros de ella caen al suelo. No importan.

\- Quiero hablarte, Hinata...- dice Itachi despacio.

Ella alza sus ojos blanquecinos hacia su hermano. Una ráfaga de viento abre los libros abandonados.

\- Dime ...- susurra ella. Aparta un mechón de cabellos. Lo mira.

\- No quiero ser tu hermano- dice, mirando hacia los transeúntes.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ser tu hermana - responde Hinata.

Algún transeúnte se gira hacia ellos. Itachi traga saliva. Están en la entrada de un aparcamiento.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?...- pregunta Itachi, mirándola de reojo - el coche no es cómodo.

Su hermana se encoge de hombros. - No importa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, ¿qué tal...? Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato...se me vino a la mente con la hermosa-hermosa melodía de "This Love", de Craig Armstrong...¿algún review...? No creo...Saludos


	2. Distancias

.

 **Distancias**

.

.

.

Itachi e Hinata se sientan con las sillas pegadas. Ante el piano. Sus pies pueden rozarse casualmente. Todo normal.

Con su pie levanta el pequeño de ella. Hinata sonrie. El pie se mece al compás. La melodía es horrible, farragosa. Aún no se cansan de tocarla y ríen. Siempre ríen.

Empieza a llover y regresan las caricias. El instrumento queda mudo. Absorto. Sin más el piano se cubre de cabellos y manos. Muchos cabellos y manos. Y pies con cosquillas.

Él la enseña a hacer los garabatos. Ella aprende, sólo a medias.

Porque Hinata no aprende nada, nada de los profesores.

Es por la mañana. Itachi la acompaña al colegio. Todo normal, muy normal.

Él se despide. En la puerta.

\- Me voy. Que llego tarde al trabajo.

Hinata se pone de puntillas. E Itachi se inclina. Hacia ella.

 _Ahí_. En la puerta. Sus labios apenas acarician los de él.

Itachi alza el torso. Mira hacia la escuela.

\- Es hora de que entres.

Hinata no entiende, nunca entenderá nada. _Allí_.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado...

algún review?


	3. Seda

**Título** : **This Love**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen la historia sí y la imagen también.

 **Summary** : Itachi e Hinata hermanos (ItachixHinata)

.

 **Seda**

.

.

Itachi no irá nunca más a ese lugar. No volverá.

Se cubre con la sola sábana. El techo de madera está oscurecido. Sonríe.

Hinata es suya. Todo labios. Enredar en su cabello. ¿Qué más quiere él?

Sí. Quiere explicarse. Explicarle a ella...¿Explicarle qué?

Mira a su hermana acostada. Hinata se estremece. Para él.

Hoy Itachi no le dirá lo que siente. La oprime más. Entonces Hinata solloza entre sus brazos.

Ella le dice:

\- Itachi, ya no somos hermanos...

Se promete a sí mismo. Sí. Que la próxima vez será más tibio, más femenino. Menos obcecado.

Le da un beso. Le dice una mentira. Así lo hace él. Y ella lo siente.

Hinata sólo sabe sentirlo a él.

Aún no sale el sol. Aún no.

Por favor...

.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a los que no dejaron...;)

Nos leemos


	4. Lo puro

**.**

 **Lo puro**

.

.

Hinata gime:

\- No vas a aparecer, aunque te lo pida de rodillas, no aparecerás, porque realmente tienes miedo...

Siempre van a ser sus lágrimas las que lo conmuevan. Itachi mira al suelo.

\- Es culpa mía. Debimos haber tomado precauciones...y yo sabía...sabía...

Hinata, parada ante un charco, señala su reflejo. Ha estado lloviendo toda la tarde. Ahora es de noche y la luz de la farola parpadea.

Itachi también mira el charco, mientras sostiene el paraguas.

\- Iré...- le dice Itachi-...buscaré un hueco en el trabajo y te acompañaré al ginécologo.

La lluvia distorsiona la imagen del charco. La lluvia repiquetea en el paraguas como un niño llamando con sus deditos a la puerta de la vida.

Hinata habla:

\- No es sólo mío, también es tuyo...y te querrá.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado...

Feliz fin de semana...

.


	5. miedos

**,**

 **Miedos**

 **,**

,

Las hojas caen de los robles, como vacilantes péndulos.

Itachi aprieta la mano femenina hasta que los dedos de Hinata se quedan blancos. Hinata nota la quemazón en los nudillos y se muerde los labios.

\- ¿Porqué te casaste con él? - pregunta Itachi de golpe. Esconde su mirada. Luego la mira directo.

Hinata no responde. ¿Cómo va a responderle? ¿qué excusa malgastará? Ha leído novelas rosas para contestarle, pero al final no sabe qué decir. Su voz suena hueca.

\- Tú no le amas, ¿porqué te casaste con él?

Las hojas cubren el cabello azul de la Hyuga, como un manto de penitente. Sus ojos han comenzado a diluviar. Pero Itachi no tiene misericordia con ella. Nunca ha tenido misericordia con nadie.

Tal vez porque es fuerte. No la necesita...

Él la besa y la cabeza de Hinata da vueltas. Sus pensamientos giran hacia el cuerpo masculino de Itachi. Sus brazos rodeándola, su piel tibia rozándola... Sin proponérselo le devuelve el beso y en ese momento él la aparta. Como si Hinata se hubiese convertido en un veneno demasiado tentador para ser exclusivo.

Hinata se queda mirándolo.

No hace reproches. No tiene derecho.

\- Eres una _cualquiera_ \- dice Itachi. Sus pestañas perladas de lágrimas ahogan unas pupilas aceradas como carbones gelidificados.

Itachi se marcha sin darle una mirada. Tiene derecho.

Hinata emite un sollozo. Se queda de rodillas mientras la cubren las hojas. Hinata, bajo la sombra de un roble que sí tiene misericordia.

Y piensa:

\- ¿Porque sólo pensabas en _ella?..._ ¿yo no era nada para tí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espero que les haya gustado (No sé si he logrado transmitir algún mensaje...) cualquier sugerencia me dicen. Saludos


End file.
